


Surrender

by Melon_Chan



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Large Penis, M/M, Master/Pet, No Lube, Non Consensual, Panic Attack, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Torture, mental break, mental damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Chan/pseuds/Melon_Chan
Summary: Link was knocked out cold during his battle with Ganon, and awakens in his castle.... Expecting to be the King of Darkness's partner in the bedroom. With other claims whirling around him, Link feels more alone now than ever.





	1. Taken

Link tugged at his restraints with a yell. He couldn't have lost. Not to him. He couldn't fail Zelda like this. 

He tugged again at the thick metal cuffs holding him up. Muscles strained, sweat beaded on his forehead as his cheeks flushed red with effort. The dark grey walls surrounded him, on the other end of the room was a large metal door with many locks and magical protections. If only he had his sword.... 

But even that would be useless with his arms bound up above his head. Ganons minions had taken everything while he was out. Even his slingshot. He slumped back in his restraints, letting his sweat drip down onto the stone. 

He felt almost like crying now. He had failed everyone. Hyrule. The goddesses. And Zelda. He clenched his teeth, letting the first hot tear fall from his face. It landed with an oddly loud drip against the ground. More came after it, and soon he was sobbing, anxiety wracking his stomach. 

He froze as the first footstep was heard. He pressed himself against the wall, shaking his head to desperately get rid of the last trace of tears. He couldn't show weakness. Not to Ganondorf. He wondered with gritted teeth what Ganon had in store for him. Death? Like the king of darkness would be so merciful. Perhaps torture? He swallowed roughly as his mind flew through all the horrible things he could put him through.

He steeled himself and put on a brave face as the doors opened with a series of clicks, and there stood Ganon. Raw power radiated off of him and Link felt his brave facade almost falter as the muscular man strolled towards him with a sneer. 

"The Hero of Time. The Goddesses Chosen Hero. And how easily I took you down." he boasted, grabbing the chains holding link and tugging him forward. Link felt he couldn't speak, only glare. Ganon chuckled and threw the chains back, causing his head to bang against the stone wall. 

As his head spun from pain Ganon continued to speak. 

"Look where you are now, Link. Mine. In my dungeon. Chained to the wall, weaponless, friendless. The Triforce of Courage, finally mine." Link began to struggle agains the bonds again, growling a challenge at Ganon. 

"Unchain me! Give me back my Sword! I'll fight you again and win!" he snarled. It seemed to only amuse Ganon as he tipped his head back and laughed. Links courage was faltering again, and he couldn't help it. The anxiety seemed to have a death grip on his heart as the tears came again. He shut his eyes tightly and shivered, wishing he could collapse to curl up on the floor and never get up. 

He expected a lot of things from Ganon, seeing him cry like this. A slap across the face for being so weak. Taunting and Jeers. Even killing him right there out of boredom. What he didn't expect was a large, gentle hand reaching forward to cup his cheek, and lift his head. 

"There There, little hero." Ganon grumbled. It almost sounded like a large purr. "No need to be so frightened. You will serve a far greater use now than the one before." Link felt his anxiety calm. How? This man had killed hundreds! How we he soothing him in such a way. 

"The Goddesses have failed you, Hero. They fed you lies. They told you that with their power you could defeat me. It was all wrong. They enjoyed watching you toil through temples, desperately fight off each monster just to see you fail. It was all for their entertainment." 

"NO! The Goddesses would never lie about this. I have my destiny. I have the triforce of courage." Link shook his head, shaking off the large gentle hand. More tears were coming now, and he swallowed roughly beginning to gasp for air through his sobs. "I must save hyrule. From evil creatures like YOU." 

He expected Ganon to grow angry at that. Expected him to lash out. Ganon just smiled, and Link grew angry at the pity he saw in the large mans eyes. 

"How frustrating it must be for you, to come so far and fail. Tell me hero, have you once felt your triforce burn since entering my care?" Link froze, cold sweat now covering his body. "They have abandoned you, hero. You are mine now." 

Link felt like he was falling. Like everything was a blur. But he was right there, standing in a cold, dank dungeon in front of the most dangerous man alive.

"Are you interested in the position I have to offer you?" Ganon asked as link shook his head and did his best to turn away from Ganon as much as the chains would let him. 

"You have a choice here, Hero. You stay here and wither away. Or. Your body, soul and mind becomes mine." Links eyes widened and he turned back in shock. 

"You.... You don't mean?" He asked softly. He quickly turned angry. "NO. NEVER." He was lying to him. Zelda was out there still. The goddesses couldn't have abandoned him. He began to tug on the restraints again, screaming obscenities at Ganon. Ganons relaxed mood quickly soured, and he stomped over, towering over Link. 

Link barely had a second to rethink his actions as Ganon tore off the front of his clothing with a roar. 

"If you will not submit to me on your own." Ganon yelled, wrapping a hand around links waist to turn him around and push him against the wall. "Then I will make you submit" 

"W-Wait no!" Link yelled, trying to find any way he could get away. He kicked out his legs furiously, trying to hit whatever part of ganon he could. Desperate to keep him away. 

Ganon growled harshly again, pulling down his leggings so harshly they ripped and pooled around his feet. His mind went blank as he heard Ganon unbuckling his belt. He looked back around his shoulder, just wanting a glimpse and found himself staring at how large Ganon was. Almost a foot long, thicker than his wrist, and vieney. It twitched under Links staring and he quickly looked away, closing his eyes. Maybe if he wished hard enough someone could burst in, save him. Maybe if he wished hard enough this will all have been a dream. 

He grunted as Ganon grabbed his ass, and forced him to spread his legs. 

"G-Ganon please." He whispered, his nails digging into his palms as he felt the head of Ganons cock bump into his ass. Ganon grabbed him by his chin, and licked along his face. 

"Such thick milky thighs." He grumbled in an appreciative tone as his spare hand stroked them. "I want them to straddle my hips as you bounce up and down on my cock, young hero." Link stiffened up as Ganon smacked his ass sharply, leaving the area red. Link whined softly, helpless as Ganon tore away the rest of his clothing. Left trembling in just his boots, Link again began to writhe as Ganon groped at his chest and navel. 

"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU." Link yelled, wishing so badly his arms weren't still chained. Ganon grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head back. 

"Oh you will submit to me. Or you will perish." Link swallowed, and his mouth opened in a loud cry as he was forcefully opened up, and Ganon began to push his oversized cock inside of him. A strange gurgle came from the back of his throat as Ganon lifted him off the ground slightly, letting gravity do the rest of the work of sliding the skinny hero onto his dick. 

Link was screaming as it tore into him, it felt like his insides were being torn apart. As he was fully seated on it he found his breath again and took in great heaving pants. Ganon grabbed his hips, holding him there. 

Gutteral sounds kept erupting from links mouth, as he panted and tried to pull himself off. 

"Mmm, your so tight little hero. One would think this is your first time being with another man." Link arched his back and let out a scream, trying to push the larger man off of him. He was quickly silenced as Ganons grip on his hips tightened and he began to pull him off. Godesses, he felt it would never end until finally it was almost all the way out. 

"Take.... Take it out." he whispered, begging as he heaved for breath. He'd rather face all the dungeon masters all over again than keep going through this. Ganon chuckled, running his tongue up Links neck. 

"You're going to savor my cock in you, little hero. Soon you'll be on your knees, crawling after me and begging for a taste." Link heaved as he was pulled back down onto the swollen dick. He couldn't stop his bodies natural reaction as his own cock began to twitch and get hard. Link let his head hang limply as Ganon began to speed up, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing throughout the chamber. 

Link shook his head as he was stretched by Ganondorfs massive prick. Part of him was starting to enjoy it. Link swallowed roughly and through his head back in a surprise scream as something inside of him was suddenly thrusted into roughly. Pleasure coursed up his spine and made his fingres tingle. 

Ganondorf chuckled, moving his hands to spread links thighs and began thrusting in and out faster, hitting prostate with ever move. Links cries of anguish soon faded, as he yelled in ecstacy. 

"M-More! Please, Ganon, More!" That seemed to really please the dark king, as his thrusts grew more violent. Oh godesses it was still painful but Link needed more of it. As his climax approached Links screams turned more and more mindless. He didn't even know what he was crying out anymore but it all felt so right. Being used as the Dark Kings personal cock sleeve, perhaps this is what he was made to be. 

A particularily hard thrust against his prostate had him cumming, and he tilted his head back. He didn't have the energy to scream anymore, and fell limp in ganondorfs grasp as he continued to use him. 

Ganondorf gave a small grunt, his cock twitching inside of him before filling him up with his seed. Link gave a soft moan, hanging limply by his chained wrists. Something was leaking out of him onto the dungeon floor. He didn't want think about it though. He let his forehead rest against the cool stone wall. 

"So now little hero." Ganon grumbled, as he zipped himself back up. "Would you like to stay here for the rest of your short life? I could even call in some of my friends to have their own fun with you...." 

Link shuddered at the thought. 

"No! No..." he whipped around and got as close as he could to ganon with his wrists chained back. "Please... I'll.... I'll be your pet. Please Ganon." He swallowed as Ganon chuckled, clearly pleased. 

"See? I told you I'd have you crawling after me, begging to be mine.... Almost makes you wish you just gave in at first doesn't it?" Hot tears welled up in links eyes once more, and he sat on his knees, cold, naked and very vulnerable and afraid. He had failed Zelda. The Goddesses. He had given into him. 

"Now Now, little pet... No need to shiver in fear. A good life awaits you up in my castle..." Link looked up as Ganon produced a golden collar in his hand, along with a small chain leash. He closed his eyes as it was clicked into place, the cold metal snug against his throat. The chains holding his wrists dissapeared, and he groaned in relief. A small tug of the leash got him walking behind Ganon, on all fours as proper of a pet. 

"A warm meal and bath is waiting for you pet. And perhaps, a night with me if your good." Link swallowed as his stomach rumbled. 

".... thank you... Master"


	2. Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! I am back with chapter 2!   
> I am currently working on my own personal project called Elves Tale, a webcomic on tumblr.   
> When I am not drawing and plotting out for Elves Tale, I will work on this to relax and practice my story telling :>  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Let me know how I could improve!

Link sunk into the hot bath with a drawn out moan. The tub was big enough to hold 4 gerudo women, but he just curled himself up into one corner. Mostly due to the large man sitting on the opposite side of the tub. He just stared, he never imagined such a foul man ever bathed. He was even humming to himself as he scrubbed his hair! 

Link was comfortable to just remain in his little corner and silently soak. 

"You should scrub. You're very dirty." Link frowned softly as Ganondorf goaded him, even throwing him a wash clothe. He had agreed to being Ganondorfs pet, yes. But he didn't have to be happy about it. He grabbed the wash cloth, snorting softly and beginning to scrub. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out his whirl of thoughts. 

He stiffened as large fingers began to rub his scalp. He backed up on instinct, right into a large, warm chest. Ganondorf let out a low chuckle, wrapping one thick arm around his bare chest. 

"Get your hands off of me!" Link shouted, trying to escape his grasp. Ganondurfs chuckling turned to a dangerous growl. 

"I think you're forgetting Hero. You're mine. I own you." Link swallowed harshly as one of those giant hands made it to his neck, where the golden collar rested snugly. He was starting to feel very frail under the mans weight. 

"I could snuff out your life right here right now. I could drown you in this bathtub, or throttle you and watch your face turn blue. I could have my men come here, drag you to the dungeon and torture you until you beg for death. You are my little pet who I can do what I please with..... So maybe you should think twice about how you speak to me." 

Link found it hard to swallow. The collar around his neck felt 10 tons heavier. 

"...I'm... sorry, Master." the words felt heavy on his tongue. Ganons hand found its way up to his face, where he stroked his cheek. 

"Good boy." He grumbled, "Now lets scrub you down and I'll let you have some dinner before bed." Link stayed quiet as he was scrubbed down. It felt odd. Just days ago he was facing this man in battle, what was supposed to be a fight to the death. And now, he was bathing with him! 

He found himself scanning the bathtub for something. Anything he could use as a weapon against this beast of a man. He almost snorted to himself. The most he could probably do is squirt soap in his eyes and run. And that would end badly. 

After he was all cleaned off, he stepped out of the tub, and quickly wrapped himself in the towel Ganon offered him, not wanting to be on display for the man any longer than he had too. 

Link quickly dried himself off before realizing something. His clothes were in pieces on the dungeon floor. He had nothing to change into. 

"Gan-Master.... I don't have anything to... wear." he swallowed, as Ganon laughed. Ganon clapped his hands and Link held the towel around himself tighter as a gerudo woman came in, holding a bundle of clothes. 

"Here you go, little one. I had it specially made for you." Link stared at the set of silky clothing. Gerudo style. He could tell that almost at first glance. He grabbed for them, and looked them over. Definately made for a woman. 

A blush rose up his face. A blue, filmy top only connected to the sleeves by a few inches of fabric, so his shoulders would be on display. And it was so high cut his navel would be showing. 

But the bottom was what made him angry. It felt like Death Mountain itself was erupting inside him. He couldnt even call it a skirt. It was more like a belt that someone had tied a few hankerchiefs too. He turned his glare to Ganondorf, who was just smirking at him. 

"Go on. Those were very expensive fabrics, Hero." Link swore if he had to hear Ganon sneer out "hero" one more time he'd implode. He turned around and dropped the towel, pulling on the clothing as quickly as possible. 

He felt more naked than before. And he was in an even worse mood now. Ganondorf looked him over a few times, then nodded in satisfaction. 

"Excellent. Now you may join me for dinner." Ganondorf grabbed his collar and hooked the leash back onto it. 

Where the castle had seemed empty before, it was now bustling with people and creatures working. Link just stared at the floor as he was led through the hallways, feeling everyones gaze on him. Some confused, some smug, and some hungry. 

He stayed focus on the blood red carpet, his mind a whirl of thoughts again. Every step felt heavier and heavier as his fate finally started to weigh in on him. 

Ganondorfs Pet. His slave. His property. He would serve him for the rest of his life.... or at least until Ganon grew bored of him. And what then? All that awaited him after and outside of this life was torture, and death. 

Link looked up as Ganon gave the leash a small tug, signalling they were at their destination. Link couldn't help but let his mouth fall open in shock. 

That was a lot of food. So much food. More food than he had ever seen in one place. Piles of fruit, trays of meat and bread. A big wheel of Cheese. Even smoked fish lined up. He quickly shut his mouth as he caught Ganon smirking at him. 

He pulled a chair out for the hero, a gesture that would be kind if not for the mocking smile Ganon had plastered across his dark face. 

Link sat primly, frowning. 

"Go on... Eat as much as you like." Ganon goaded as he sat, and began to serve himself food. Link swallowed and nervously reached forward for the pitcher. He wondered if it was considered rude of him to sniff it to find out what it was? Oh who cared, it was Ganon. He took a quick whiff of the spout. Milk. 

Pouring himself some, he glanced at Ganon. It felt weird to watch this tank of a man use a knife and fork. He always imagined him tearing into his food with his bare hands, just like a pig. 

The entire meal passed in silence, Link slowly gaining more confident in feeding himself from the large arrangement of food. Guilt was starting to nag at him though. There were Hylians going hungry tonight. Ones that barely had enough to eat. And here he was, gorging himself until he was almost bursting. 

As he finally cleared off his third plate, Ganon chuckled and stood up. 

"You look ready to take a nice long nap." Link's eyes widened as Ganondorf swept him out of the chair and into his arms. 

"U-UNHAND ME. PUT ME DOWN." he yelled. Ganondorf fixed him with a cynical stare, one eyebrow raised. Link felt the golden collar lay heavy against his throat again and calmed instantly, squeezing himself. Ganondorf began to stroll at a quick pace through the castle. Link was starting to wonder where he would be sleeping. 

He prayed to the goddesses he'd have his own bed. Or even better, his own room. But part of him new that wasn't the case as they entered a large chamber. 

It was the same color scheme as the rest of the castle. Black and Red, with gold accents. A large ornate bed was in the center, piled high with pillows and what looked like the softest quilts Link had ever seen. He brothe a soft sigh of relief as he was laid out on the bed. So soft. He couldn't help but dig his fingers into it and nuzzle against the plush blanket. 

He froze as Ganondorf chuckled, and the bed tipped under his weight as he got in. Large hands kneaded his calves, going up to his thighs. Link rolled over to face him, watching those dark hands knead his pale skin. 

"I am giving you a choice tonight hero." Link swallowed, looking up at him. "You will use your mouth to pleasure me, or your bottom."


	3. Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long hiatus, I have recently been in college and just been swamped by stress. But, I am in the mood now to write some more gay pr0n /eyebrows 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its a bit shorter than the other 2, as I still have yet to really get into the writing mojo yet. And if you excuse me, I have a final tomorrow at 8 am, and I need to finish studying for it!

“..... Mouth” Link said. His tongue felt drier than the desert in that moment, and he pursed his lips. Faster than he could react Ganondorf grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down until he was face to face with his crotch. Link’s breathing hitched in fear as Ganon kept a hand on his shoulder. 

He watched as Ganon slowly undid his pants before pulling out his already hardening cock. Link’s stomach was filled with apprehension, he was shaking and. He suddenly realized. He had no idea what to do. 

He had well. Had fantasies about doing this kind of thing. But, he couldn’t do it with Ganon. No! He wouldn’t! He began to pull himself back, but was stopped by Ganons large hands. A chuckle erupted from the large mans chest. 

“Oh little hero, are you frightened of my cock? You’ve faced things so much bigger and won, now open up and take on your next challenge” 

Link swallowed. There was no backing out. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth as wide as possible. Two hands grabbed his hair, pulling him forward. 

Link retched as soon as the hot sweaty skin touched his tongue, but he didn’t have time to protest anymore. Ganon thrusted his hips as he dragged link forward by the hair, quickly sliding across his tongue and down his throat. 

Immediately Link began to choke and gag, placing his hands on Ganons stomach to try and push himself off. He was no match for this brutes strength tho, and merely gurgled as Ganon began to forcibly fuck his throat. 

Eyes rolling back in his head, drool spilling out of his mouth at any chance it could, tears soaking his red face, he felt like he was dying. Choking to death on that thick prick. 

Ganon soon stopped thrusting, holding Link on his cock with his nose buried in his orange hairs at the base of his cock. 

“You have such a nice throat for fucking, Hero.” He growled, making Link frown up at him through his tears and squirming. “But you know, I think I like using your ass more.” Link pulled back as quickly as possible as Ganon let go of his hair, sitting up to cough and retch. His throat hurt, he felt like his jaw was dislocated. 

He gave a yell as Ganon pushed him back, flipping him over and shoving his face into the sheets. 

“W-WAIT. YOU SAID-” 

“I said you had a choice to pleasure me with your mouth or bottom. I didn’t say I would finish in what you chose.” Link whimpered as Ganon flipped the skinny piece of fabric over, revealing himself to the evil king. 

Horrible Memories of the first time the king had violated him were spinning through Links mind, and he clenched the sheets. 

“Please….. Please…” His breathing hitched as the cock prodded at his entrance. 

“Please what Hero. If you have a request, you must speak in full sentences.” Link tilted his head back as far as it would go with Ganon holding him down as he started forcing himself into the hero. 

Link wanted to beg. For him to stop. For him to be gentle. But he couldn’t get a single word out. His mouth was open in a broken scream as he was impaled again onto the hard cock. 

Tears were flowing freely, his arms were shaking as his knuckles turned white with their grip on the sheets. His face was redder than it had been when he was sucking on Ganon, and a broken sob passed his lips as he succumbed himself to his fate. 

It didn’t seem possible, but this hurt worse than the first time. He let out a few short screams as Ganon began to speed up, before shoving his knuckles into his mouth to quiet himself. 

And again, he hated how his body was betraying him. Getting erect and turned on despite how much he hated this man. 

“Face it boy,” Ganon growled. “Whether it be in battle, or in bed. The goddesses have bound us forever. You have no choice but to accept your fate to always tangle with me. You may have beaten me in past lives over and over again, but now that I have finally won, I will make sure to savor you in the only way I can. I will break you down to a slut whose only worry is how much I’ll fill them up with my cum today.”

“F-Fuck… You.” Link spat out, eyes red with tears. And everything stopped. Ganon was frozen it seemed. Link took this chance to take a few deep breathes, his throat dry. And then he let out a broken scream as Ganon ripped himself out of Link. 

Grabbed by the neck, he was picked up and thrown onto the ground. Link shook, collapsed on the floor. 

“It is clear… you need another lesson in how you should treat your Master.” Ganon clapped his hands, and a bokoblin came in, grabbing Link roughly and dragging him out. “You will sleep in your cell tonight… and I will be there tomorrow to punish you.”


	4. Agony

He was shaking. His wrists were covered in welts and blood from tugging at his restraints all night. He was chained in such a way that his feet could barely touch the ground, and he was forced to support himself using his chest and arm muscles. He was in great shape, but after hours his body was screaming in agony. 

Link stared ahead hazily, his face stained from tears. He could hear the distant pounding of Ganondorf approaching. His punishment. The door flew open, and he looked up slowly, his whole mind was in a daze from pain and exhaustion already. 

Ganon stood there, powerful, large, and intimidating. He didn’t say a word, they both knew why he was there. Link swallowed as he walked towards him, his stride confident. Through the agony he was in, Link managed too glare and snarl at him. 

“You are not in a good position to be making that face, or those kinds of noises at me, Hero.” the last word was drawled out in a mocking tone. Link lost all sense of self preservation, and despite his muscles screaming at him too just hang limp he lifted himself again, screaming every expletive he could think of at Ganon. 

This man had taken everything from him, and reduced him too nothing more than a fuck toy, he was tired. He didn’t care if Ganon killed him for daring to raise his voice at him. 

But Ganon just stood there, staring him down and that silence scared Link more than anything. He slowly stopped his tirade of screaming and cowered before the man, beginning to hyperventilate. 

Ganon continued to remain silent, before slowly reaching out towards Link. He flinched as the Gerudo grabbed him, but he was only turned around so his back was facing him. 

Link shook, his breathing irregular. What was Ganon going to do? He was scared too look. He shook, before slowly craning his neck too see. 

Just in time for the lash of a whip too strike him across the back. Link let out a scream of anguish, which was cut off only by the sharp intake of breath as he was hit again. The lash of the whip kept coming, making awful cracking noises through the air as it cut into Links creamy flesh again and again. 

It went on for hours, but past the first Link stopped screaming. His vocal chords were broken by that point, worn out from screaming. His eyes stared blankly into the wall, his conscious retreating back into his mind. Back to a place where he wasn’t feeling any of this pain at all. Slowly any sign of humanity drained from his eyes as well, and he fell completely blank. 

Ganondorf stopped, panting. The Hero’s back was a bloody mess, akin too freshly ground meat. He grabbed a red healing potion and walked forward, grabbing links head and forcing him to look at him. 

“Drink this.” he said gruffly. The hero just opened his mouth, and ganon tipped the liquid down his throat. The wounds on his back slowly patched up and healed, leaving only faint scars in their wake. Ganon set down the bottle, and unchained the hero, staring into his face. 

Links eyes blinked, but there was something empty about them. No flicker of recognition at his face, or reluctance at all. Just blank. Ganon felt something odd strike him suddenly. He thought for a second on what the feeling was before it hit him. 

Remorse. He had done this too the tiny hylian. He had-- 

He shook his head. Link had known what was coming, he had deserved this. He picked up the hylian and threw him over his shoulder. But there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind. 

Did he really deserve this cruelty? 

He shoved back those thoughts, striding through the castle with the hero in tow. He’d let the man rest for now, regain his strength….


	5. Mischief

Link awoke slowly, but laid still. He didn’t want to open his eyes, afraid he’d see Ganondorf again with that awful whip. Why didn’t he just let Ganon kill him in the beginning? It would have been so much easier than what he was going through now.

He shuddered, his shoulders still ached horribly from those awful chains. 

“Link?” He fell still as a deep voice said his name. No. He didn’t want to see that person. Not again. 

But at the same time he knew that if he didn’t obey, he would be put through it all again. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was laying on a rather plush sofa, a simple blanket covering him. Over him was his captor. Ganondorf. 

He stared for a while, wondering what he would be ordered to do next. 

“Ah, you’re awake…” the gerudo king said simply, before turning to walk away. Link stared after him, watching him pour a simple glass of water. He swallowed, realizing how dry his mouth and throat was. The sound of the water trickling into the glass was so tempting. He sat himself up shakily, his shoulders protesting the entire time. 

“Drink.” He looked up, as Ganon held out the glass of water. He took it slowly, sniffing it out of instinct. It smelt like nothing. He slowly began to sip it. 

“...I trust you’ve learned your lesson, and now know where your place is under me?” Ganon asked, giving him a leveled stare as he finished the glass of water. There was something in his eyes though, a guarded look Link hadn’t seen before. 

“I…. yes, Master.” he said softly, staring at the ground. He didn’t want to be so compliant though. He wanted to throw himself to the ground and beg for Ganon to end his life there. He didn’t want to have to face Ganon’s horrible cock again, be forced to lick it or take it inside his ass again.Death would be a more favorable ending than this. It would make the goddesses more happy with…. 

That thought trailed off, as he remembered what Ganon had said to him that first day. It felt like it had happened years ago, but it had only been the other day. 

_"The Goddesses have failed you, Hero. They fed you lies. They told you that with their power you could defeat me. It was all wrong. They enjoyed watching you toil through temples, desperately fight off each monster just to see you fail. It was all for their entertainment."_

And remembering that day, he remembered what he had cried out feverishly as Ganon had taken him for the first time. 

 

_"M-More! Please, Ganon, More!"_

He looked back up, staring at Ganon for a while, until the gerudo raised an eyebrown and cleared his throat. He quickly looked back at the floor. 

“... You must be hungry, I’ll have a servant bring you some food…” He said, and with that he left the room, leaving Link alone. Link stared after him, in slight shock before realizing this was the first time Ganon had left him alone without chaining him to something. 

He sat for a while, in shock. Maybe he could do some exploring and, find a way out…. Find a new sword even, work his way back up and… The plan died slowly. He was being delusional. 

He said Ganon would send some food his way but, Link was still very much an adventurer at heart. And he wanted to explore this place while he could. He stood up slowly. His shoulders may be sore, but his legs and feet were fine. And then he felt himself turn a deep shade of red. 

He was naked. He whipped his head around, self conscious before he grabbed the blanket and tied it around his waist, making a makeshift tunic. It would have to work for now. He glanced around once more, before making his way towards the hall. Empty. 

A small thrill of excitement ran through him. He began to make his way down the hall, looking over everything. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the ballroom. A large chandelier over his head, and huge sweeping staircases from either side. 

He ran across the room, taking some simple enjoyment in the way his bare feet sounded as they slapped across that shiny stone floor. He skidded to a stop, before slipping down yet another hallway. 

Part of him knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn’t find himself caring right now. He slid into a very cushy looking room. A large chair, a desk full of papers, ink and quill. This must be Ganon’s study. He sidled up to the desk, sifting through a few of the papers. Political stuff that he only had vague understandings of. He squinted, looking over a few trade reports and military tactics. 

With a snort, he put it back turning around to look around some more, going back into the ballroom. He rolled his shoulders a bit. They weren’t as sore anymore after he got the blood flowing again, probably allowing the healing potion he had taken hours ago too move through more easily. 

He hooked his arm over the railway of the staircase, setting his eyes on the chandelier. Sliding up the railway, he hooked his foot onto a high shelf that held an impressive looking crest. He looked across towards the chandelier, filled to the brim with candles and looked too be made of fine gold. 

And across the ballroom, was the top of the other staircase. With a deep breath, he launched himself into the air, hooking his fingers onto the chandelier. It clanked as he swung from it, and he let out small yell of glee. 

But his face quickly drained as he heard a familiar deep cough. He froze, clinging to the lightsource as he looked down and into the fiery golden eyes. 

“I was told you weren’t were I left you and felt you may be up too trouble…” Link stared down at him, lifting his legs too hook onto the metal to steady himself. “And I find that I was right. Get Down.” 

He snapped the last few words, holding out his arms. In his sudden excitement of exploring and doing stunts like he used too, he had forgotten that there was a large chance that if caught, he’d be in trouble again. He stared up back towards the top of the staircase. He unhooked his legs, beginning to rock the chandelier. 

If he could make it to the top of the other staircase, he could easily outrun the king and…. Well, who knew what happened after that. But he really didn’t want to just trust Ganon too catch him. 

“Link…” He ignored Ganon’s warning voice, an edge of a growl on it. He hefted his legs again, moving in a large arc. Just a little more… 

“Don’t you dare do wha-” NOW.

As the chandelier reached the end of an arc, he let go, intent on outstretching his arms too catch onto the railing, throwing himself over it. 

But as soon as he let go, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder, running down his back and arm. He yelled in pain, clutching it out of instinct as he began to fall. 

The wind rushed in his ears, as he stared at the ceiling as it got farther and farther away. Her shut his eyes tight, prepared for the crack of his bones breaking, his spine shattering, or the last thump before his life ended. 

It never came, instead he landed into a pair of large, sturdy arms. He shook, swallowing as he opened his eyes, shrinking back as Ganondorf glowered down at him. 

“What did I tell you?” Link blinked. He sounded more like an angry parent than a horribly dangerous monarch. 

“I… I….” He stopped as his stomach growled loudly. Ganondorf sighed, setting him down and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“There is food awaiting you in the lounge. I will, escort you back.”


	6. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H. I promise we'll get back to the kinky shit soon, but I felt the need to get the more. Sensitive content out of the way before we started too have fun again.

“You pulled your shoulder very badly, you shouldn’t have done that while it was still tender.” Ganon had said, while bandaging his shoulder in an almost tender manner. But Link didn’t think about it. His mind only focused on one thing. Food. 

Link had only realized how hungry he had been when he was sat down in front of a tray of food. He tore into the food like an animal, barely registering the taste of the bread and cheese. Ganon wasn’t paying attention to him now though, instead he was sitting across the room reading a book silently. He wiped his mouth, staring at him after he finished the food. 

“What are you reading?” he asked, almost without thinking. Ganon gave a small gruff sigh. 

“A history of Hyrule… If I am going to rule this country I may as well get to know the history.” Link blinked, before standing up and slowly walking over, curious. Ruling Hyrule. Him? Wasn’t there someone who was already...It suddenly felt like ice had been poured into his stomach. 

“...Zelda.” he whispered. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. 

“What did you say?” Link swallowed, taking a step back. God, why was he like this. He completely forgot about Zelda. How could he have done that? 

“Zelda, Where’s Zelda.” He asked, sounding a lot more desperate than he wished. 

“Oh, the princess? She’s fine, I assure you. In this very castle, even. Obviously not free to roam.”

Link swallowed, but felt a small bit of relief. She was safe, alive even. 

“...Would you like to see her?” Ganon asked simply, closing his book with a small snap. Link stared at him, this had to be a trick question, her furrowed his brow, thinking for a minute, before nodding slowly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link swallowed as he was led down a long hallway, as elaborately decorated as the rest of the castle. They stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Link realized he was still only wearing the blanket as a makeshift tunic, but it was too late to ask for clothes now. 

And there was no way he’d ever want Zelda to see him in that ridiculous outfit ganon had made him wear at first. 

Ganondorf pushed the door open to reveal a very comfortable looking large room. Link looked around for a bit, before he spotted Zelda, sitting in a chair by the fire. It looked like she had been reading a book before the door opened, her eyes on Ganondorf. There was a look of fierce rebellion on her face. Her eyes slowly landed on Link, and she gave a gasp, standing up. 

“Link!” she cried, running forward. Ganondorf held out his hand, a simple gesture that told her to stop. She frowned at him, and then turned her eyes back onto him. 

And now that he had to look Zelda in the eyes, and see the fear take hold as she realized that he had indeed failed…. It was too much to bear. He turned his head, to look away. 

“Now now Hero, is that anyway to treat a princess.” Ganondorf grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Zelda once more. 

“...Link…” she whispered, before giving him a smile. No, he didn’t deserve that smile. She had no idea what he had done. “Link… It’s going to be okay. There’s no need to cry.” 

Link realized that his face was wet with tears, though he was making no sound. His eyes were just overflowing but he couldn’t make a move to wipe away the tears. 

“Princess, You’re hero has failed. I tried to tell you, but you did not believe me.” Ganon said. “I rule Hyrule now, and you are only living here as an expression of my hospitality.” 

Zelda turned her eyes back onto Ganondorf, her gaze fierce again. 

“Link may have failed, but the people still oppose you! There is no doubt rebellions starting right now! You may enjoy your life as ruler now, but I swear upon my own life it will be snatched from you soon.” Ganon stared down at her, before letting out a hearty laugh. 

“You may keep believing that princess. I would love to continue to entertain you, but I have business to attend to. Come, Link.” Link just stayed silent as he was led out, those large doors closed again. 

“You wanted to see her, and I granted you that wish.” Ganon said simply. Link swallowed, staring at the floor. Zelda had called him a failure. He was shaking horribly. He turned his eyes upwards too Ganon. He suddenly felt smaller than he had ever felt before. 

Ganon sighed, and raised a hand, reaching it out towards him. Link’s eyes widened, his pupils dilated too meer pin pricks. All of it came back, what he had tried so hard to forget. The lash of that awful whip, that never stopped. His own screams of pain kept bouncing off the walls inside of his head, echoing and getting louder and louder. It was too hard too breath, his ears were roaring, his teeth clenched so hard he felt like they may break. 

And not only that, everything else as well. All those battles against awful creatures, while he had won those ones that did not stop him from remembering every terrible injury and sight he had seen during them. 

He heard Ganon say something, but it was so far away. He couldn’t hear it. Links teeth finally unclenched, and he opened his mouth. 

An awful scream emitted from it, and he pushed Ganon’s hand back as hard as he could. He stumbled from the force of his own push, and fell backwards. He grabbed at his ears, trying to get all the noise to stop as his vocal chords finally cracked and broke from the awful sound, now only a sad hiss escaping from his damaged throat. He grabbed at the bandages that Ganon had so carefully put on and tore them off without a second thought, digging his nails into his skin until he drew blood. 

He deserved this. He deserved too hurt. For failing Zelda, The goddesses, Hyrule. A failure. That’s all he was. A failure who let the enemy touch him and feed him. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he just raked his nails down his flesh, not caring about how much it hurt to tear into his own skin. It was what he deserved. 

He wished Ganon would just kill him already for throwing such a fit like this. He must find him disgusting, why couldn’t he just stomp him out like a disgusting worm? With a final heave, Link fell over, his body drained of all strength and will too move. He stared at the wall, his mind blank. He found himself going back inward, and closed his eyes. Please, let him stay this time and never leave, no matter what. 

Ganon could only stare in shock at the limp little blonde. Again, Remorse struck him like a hammer. He had seen people break in this way before, unable to comprehend their surroundings. But somehow when it was the holder of the triforce of courage, it struck him differently. No satisfaction in finally breaking someone beyond their will to live. 

He took a step forward, gingerly picking up the limp boy. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like his ribs should have been broken from its pounding. With a small sigh, he began to walk back down the hall, carrying Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H. thats all for today! BTW if there are any kinks or scenarios you all would like to see, don't hesitate too mention them! I'm always fond of ideas.


	7. Calm

He really was weak. So so weak. Link laid still, keeping his eyes closed. Ganon had carried him off someplace, laid him somewhere soft and left almost immediately. 

He didn’t understand. Why was he being so gentle all of a sudden? Why had being held by that monster of a man calm some part of him… Was he that starved of a loving touch? 

He thought back to his days in the Kokiri forest. When he was that young the other Kokiri would tease him about not having a fairy companion. Mido was the worst of them all, the only one who was nice to him was Saria. And that never went past anything than the occasional hug. 

And then he remembered how flustered he had gotten when Ruto had talked about being his… Fiance. But he hadn’t felt any chemistry. 

No… It had been there the entire time. From the first time he laid eyes on Ganon when he became an adult. A spark in the back of his mind. Intrigue. 

He curled back up, hugging his knees. He wished he could talk to someone. Anyone who would understand. He had been silent for so long, never talking about how he really felt. People needed him to be strong. He stiffened as the door opened. 

“....Link.” He twitched a bit. It was weird to hear Ganon say his name in such a gentle manner. “...I understand if you, don’t want to see me. But I brought you some tea. It should soothe your throat.” 

Link opened his eyes, sitting up. His throat did feel really raw. He didn’t look up to ganon’s face, but only to the tea cup. Small. Dainty. Fragile. 

He took it slowly as Ganon approached, sipping it. Herbal, with a strong taste of Honey. Soothing. He pushed back some fear and raised his face to look up into Ganon’s eyes. He tilted his head, looking into those fiery orange irises. He took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes to get rid of the crustiness tears had left behind. 

“... This is what you wanted, isn’t it.” He said plainly, clutching the cup. Ganondorf just stared, his expression neutral. Link didn’t know what he was saying but the words kept coming. 

“You wanted to break me. Well you did. And you’re going to be disappointed. I’m just a normal well… kid. I did what I was told too because I couldn’t sit back and let awful things happen. But that’s something most people would do, I think…” he sighed, sipping the tea. 

“... I will allow you a few days rest.” He looked back up at Ganondorf. “You will need time to adjust to your new life, I should have realized that. But do not forget our deal, Link.” 

Ganondorf turned around, beginning to stride out before stopping.   
“Anything you need will be accommodated for, just ask a servant. And I will allow you free roam around the castle, including the gardens as long as you keep on your best behavior… And, here. Clothes.” He gestured to a small stack on a chair near the doorway. With that, he left, leaving Link confused. 

He hadn’t been ridiculed, called weak or…. Anything. Ganondorf hadn’t even replied too his quiet rant about how he was just, normal. Link blinked, before looking down into his reflection into the tea cup. 

Lord he looked a mess. His eyes were swollen, his shoulders full of gashes. He looked at his nails. His own blood was dried up under them. His panic attack had been… bad. He usually got them under control, pushed them back down before they got this out of control. 

Swallowing, he sat up taking back the rest of the tea. Ganondorf had said he was allowed a few days rest. He should take it, and use it as time to collect his thoughts. 

His lingering anxiety over what would happen once the rest was over was still there, yes. As well as his general worry for Zelda, the state of Hyrule, and other things was. But, after his breakdown it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He closed his eyes, allowing himself too quietly reflect for a while. 

Free roam, as soon as he gathered more courage he’d go to talk to Zelda again. She was someone he felt he could talk to. Even if she did say he had failed, that didn’t mean she resented him did it? 

Or did she… He felt that self doubt creep back up. He turned, setting down the cup and walking to the window to stare out into the world. The world were he would ride horseback on Epona, play Ocarina… those moments alone being his fondest memories. He let himself get lost in them, closing his eyes again. 

Anxiety was something he couldn’t help, and he certainly wasn’t in a good situation. He was suddenly glad for the few days Ganon had given him. He needed this. He needed to collect himself. And find out what would become of Hyrule now, with Ganon ruling over it. He tried too think back to those documents he had found in his office. It certainly looked…. Fairly normal. He folded his hands, staring down at them. 

There was a thought that hit him. Ganondorf may be. Imposing, and cruel. But even the dragon was the hero of his own story. He needed to find out Ganon’s true intentions before he went on again. And this could be a good time to do it. And of course, he’d need to talk with Zelda about this too. He frowned. 

No. He may have broken down, let his anxiety wrack him with grief and self hate. But he couldn’t let that stop him. He rubbed at his shoulders. Still sore. He turned around. Something about, a nice long warm bath, sounded very nice right now. He looked over at the pile of clothes that Ganon had left him. He frowned, approaching them cautiously. He really hoped it wasn’t another skirt. 

 

He picked it up. Soft. a fine cotton. He held it up. A tunic. Though a bit nicer than what he was used too, and in a pale jade green. With White leggings. Reminiscent of his old outfit. He tucked it under his arm, before poking his head outside. 

“Hey.” He said softly, to a passing Gerudo woman. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “Can you tell me where the bath is?” 

“..Yes.” she said slowly, looking a bit suspicious, but led him down the hall to the bathroom. He bowed his head shortly, uttering a thank you. 

He closed the door behind him, locking it quickly. He turned the spout, letting the tub fill with warm water as he undressed. Goddesses, he felt dirty. 

He sunk slowly into the water as it rose, tipping his head back. The warmth sunk down into his very bones. He let himself float in the water, feeling an odd sense of calmness overcome him as he stared at the ceiling. He had, a lot to do.


	8. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to do than I would have liked, but I got hit with really bad food poisoning over the weekend ;;.   
> I also feel the need to say you can find me on tumblr! https://melonchans.tumblr.com/   
> Right there!! You can also find my commission info there if you like art, as well as a link to my Ko-Fi! Please support my creative endeavors!! 
> 
> And now onto the fanfiction!

After scrubbing himself down and relaxing, Link began to slip into his new clothes. They were softer than anything he had ever worn before. He smoothed down the tunic, before finding himself yawning. The hot water had made him pretty sleepy, but he did his best too shake it off. 

He was told he was allowed free roam of the castle. His first immediate thought was zelda but. He felt like he couldn’t face her just yet. 

He found himself wandering the castle aimlessly, stopping here and there too stare at random things he found. A decorative bowl of fruit. The fruit in it was fake. He didn’t understand why rich people did that. 

He also found a bookshelf filled with nothing but fancy looking plates and cups. He studied one closely, looking at his reflection in it. They looked like they had never been used. He wondered if Zelda could tell him why royalty did these things. Fancy plates you never use, Fake fruits that just sit around for people to look at. Wasn’t fruit meant to be eaten, and plates meant to be eaten off of?

He left the fancy dinnerware behind, walking down the corridor before dipping into the first open door he found. He stared at the long shelves full of books. The Library. 

He plopped himself into one of the cushy looking chairs, sighing as he sunk into it. The smell of books was a very calming one, though he didn’t much care for reading. He sat still for a while before the itch to move took over him again and he got back up too wander some more. 

God… this was, unbelievably boring. Ganon’s castle was huge, but after a few moments of looking around, it was all the same. He kind of wanted to make some mischief just to end his boredom, but he also didn’t want to get on Ganondorf’s bad side.

He stopped as his stomach growled. He was hungry. He sighed, before starting to look for the kitchen. If his intuition served him right, it should be rather close to the dining hall. He began to trot down the hall, thinking of what kind of goodies Ganon may have in his kitchen. 

It only took a few wrong turns before he found himself outside a large brass door, with all sorts of good smells coming from the inside. He pulled it open, heaving slightly before slipping in. 

The red stone bricks and brass pans all glimmered in the light of a large roasting fire. There was some kind of roast already on the fire, but that wasn’t what caught links eye. It was the large piece of red meat on the table, already perfectly cooked through. There were also piles of bread baked, and baskets full of fruits and veggies, all bright and looked like they were at the peak of freshness. 

But all he could focus on was that juicy meat. It looked like it was prime rib. He looked around, before finding a knife. He was sure Ganon wouldn’t mind if he… tasted it first. Right? He sliced off a good sized chunk, feeling his mouth water as the meat slid off. Juices spilled out, it was just greasy enough to coat his fingers. 

He couldn’t help himself anymore, he took as big of a bite as he could manage out of it. He almost moaned. God, it was so good. It was better than sex. He finished off the slice quickly, wiping his mouth before walking over to the pile of bread. Without much thought he tore off a chunk and stuffed it into his mouth closing his eyes. Fluffy, and perfect. If only it had a mound of butter. 

He was starting to feel rather thirsty, and he began looking around for something to drink. Milk hopefully. He wandered too the other side of the kitchen, where it was much cooler and began to root through the cabinets. The tallest one caught his eye though, and he opened it. A lot of jugs, he picked one up curiously. It was full of liquid. Popping off the top, he took a whiff. Not milk. Wine? He shrugged a bit, before beginning to down it. 

He wasn’t a huge fan of alcohol, but it would do. He put down the jug, wiping his mouth. He was starting to feel rather hot. Probably from spending too much time in this hot kitchen. He walked out, making sure too close the door behind him. 

As he wandered off, the hot feeling began to persist him. His skin was feeling prickly. He squirmed on the spot in discomfort, feeling at his cheeks. He was so hot. He moaned and nearly collapsed as the warmth exploded in his stomach, making his knees go weak. 

He slid down to the floor, pressing himself against that cool surface. He opened his mouth, gasping for air. It wasn’t enough though. His mind was hazy, and he couldn’t think straight. His thighs shook as he lifted his hips in an attempt to get up. 

He was drooling, and he moaned again, his mind beginning to focus on one thing. He rolled over, staring at the ceiling as he tore at his tunic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ganondorf sighed, making his way down the hallway. It had been a rather tough few hours, sorting through documents, and making sure the new order of trade was in place. The Gerudo Valley would very much appreciate the fresh crops that Hyrule had too offer, and he felt like Hyrulians needed a good Gerudo bred horse to work. 

That, and dealing with the rebel groups rising again after they heard their hero was captured. It would take a while before they settled down, and grew used to his rule. Of course, this wouldn’t have had to happen if their old king had got off of his pompous ass and listened to him about the Gerudo’s plight, and their need for better trades. 

He found his thoughts interrupted though, as he heard a soft groan. If he wasn’t mistaken, that sounded a lot like the young hero. Had he already gotten himself sick on his first day off? He sighed, hastening himself forward towards the sound of the groans. 

He stopped, slightly in shock at the sight. Link was laying on the floor, his cheek pressed too the cool tiles, his tunic falling off his shoulders. His face was red, and he was panting in between groans. Ganondorf could recognize the effects almost immediately.

“You… You got into the aphrodisiacs. Didn’t you.” He grunted, picking up the hero by the seat of his pants and holding him at arm’s length away. 

“M-Master…” Links blue eyes were clouded over, and water. “Please… I need it.. I need your…” Ganondorf sighed. He had intended on giving this wild child a break. But, seeing him like this, begging… It was what he had wanted. He sighed, throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Alright, Pet…” He grumbled, making his way too his quarters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhfdfjdhh PORN NEXT CHAPTER BUCKLE UP LADS ILL TRY TO MAKE IT GOOD. And then get ready for more plot. and porn. And porn and plot. I swear I have a direction Im going with this.


	9. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhh I DID IT. I WROTE MORE SEX. I am. very rusty at this. WELP. hope yall enjoy

Link moaned, digging his fingers into Ganondorf's shirt. His scent, it was almost overpowering as he was manhandled by the larger man. His mind was just mush at this point, his entire body prickly and hot with need. His toes curled and uncurled as he thought of Ganondorf's large cock, groaning and digging his face into the Gerudo’s massive shoulder. 

His cock was tenting in his leggings, begging to be touched. He sighed as he was laid back down onto a soft surface, watching ganondorf turn away to walk away. He couldn’t even find the energy to protest, to beg how much he needed him now. 

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of the door locking, bucking his hips up as Ganondorf made his way back over. 

“Hmph, you look good like this hero.” Ganon smirked down at him, before undoing his pants to pull out his massive cock. Link stared at it, licking his lips before sitting up and nearly falling over himself to get down onto the floor, sitting on his knees. 

“Master, please let me touch it.” he whimpered, almost breathlessly. Ganondorf chuckled, before grabbing a handful of links hair. 

“Savor the taste, little hero.” Link groaned, opening his mouth wide to meet the head of the dick. He closed his eyes, sliding himself down as much as he could. God, he wanted Ganondorf too grab hold of his head and fuck his face, leaving him a messy wreck. He gurgled around the massive length, grabbing Ganon’s pants as he took in as deep of a breath he could through his nose. Ganondorf’s musk, his taste, everything was everywhere. 

He closed his eyes as Ganondorf grabbed his head, and fulfilled his wants. Link choked and gagged as he was pulled all the way down, feeling his throat bulge as the cock invaded his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face as his nose was pressed against Ganondorf’s lower stomach. The musky scent of his large lover was invading his senses, and it was hard to breathe. He jerked and pushed against Ganondorf’s hips, before his head was pulled off almost all the way. 

He looked up into the King of Darkness’s face, heaving for air. He was smirking down at him, looking at him like he was just a piece of meat to be used. He didn’t have much more time to think as he was pulled back onto that thick cock. His eyes rolled back as it was forced back down his throat, leaving it feeling raw. 

He gasped for air as Ganon finally pulled him all the way off, his dick leaving his mouth with a small popping sound. Link fell to his hands and knees, shaking as he coughed. He gave a small squeak as Ganon picked him up without any effort and tossed him onto the bed, grabbing his leggings and ripping them off. 

Left only in his tunic, that was barely on to begin with, Link laid on his back, staring up at Ganondorf. He crossed his legs coyly, but reached up, his face flushed and eyes watering. 

“Master please…” he begged softly, his voice faltering. “Please give me your cock… Fill me up with it.” His arms fell back as Ganon towered over him, before slamming his hands down just above his shoulders. 

Links pale creamy legs were hooked over the large mans shoulders as he felt the head of his cock poking at his entrance. A soft sigh passed his lips, bringing his hands up to grab onto Ganon’s mane of red hair. He stared up at his lover, biting his lip as he felt Ganon’s cock begin to spread him open. 

Broken moans passed his lips, his own saliva easing its penetration. His moans turned into a gurgle as with a rather harsh push, Ganon’s dick finally pushed inside of him, and quickly slid all the way in. 

Link panted, a bulge had formed in his stomach, becoming pronounced with every intake of breath. His breathing paused as Ganon pulled out, and it all the air was pushed out of him as he thrusted back in. 

His soft pants and moans echoed throughout the room as his prostate was abused by the harsh thrusting from his master. Link pulled on that thick hair, his toes curling and flexing as he was pounded. 

“Oh, Master! Harder, Faster! Please! Fuck me!” he shouted, almost deliriously. Beads of sweat were traveling down his forehead, drool spilling over and dripping down the sides of his mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, little hero.” Ganon grunted, grabbing links thighs and pulling himself away so that he could fuck that ass better. 

Links moans and mewls punctuated the air as tears streamed from his eyes, his upper half writhing as he was used as his masters own personal cocksleeve. His eyes widened as his lips were captured in a passionate kiss by the larger man. He closed them though, and soon found himself kissing back, moaning and nibbling on Ganondorf’s lower lip. 

He broke away with a gasp as his prostate was hit in a particularly rough manner, and his back arched as he came with a loud yell. 

As he came down from his high, Ganondorf continued to thrust into him. Link swallowed, his throat dry and he found himself desperately needing to be filled. 

“Please master, fill me up. Please, empty your balls inside of me” he yelled, giving out a final cry as Ganon sheathed his entire cock inside of him, twitching a bit before his insides were flooded with a wave of cum. Link twitched as he was filled, before falling back, panting and worn out as Ganondorf pulled himself out. 

He heard the king of darkness say something, perhaps ask a question, but he couldn’t find the energy to answer him as he slipped into a well deserved sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ganon stared down at the sleeping hylian, before sighing. He pulled himself together, pulling his pants back on before tucking Link into the bed, wondering if dinner was ready yet. He turned around as there was a small knock at the door. 

“Come in.” he allowed the servant to enter. They looked nervous. 

“Ah… I’m sorry your majesty, but your dinner… well. The roast, it appears someone has taken a rather large piece out of it…” Ganon took a second to process this information, before sighing. 

“Very well… That’s fine, just serve it as you normally would.” he grumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs and rubbing his temples. He found himself looking back at the hero as he dozed peacefully. 

“You little welp..” he growled… though there wasn’t any edge of actual annoyance to his voice. More of a sort of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnhhahhahahaaha, get ready for more plot coming up. And... perhaps ganon is planning on hosting a sort of event?


	10. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Link awoke with a small groan. His hips and legs were so sore…. His head was foggy. What had happened?... He opened his eyes sitting up slowly as he thought back. Oh. Oh god. He felt himself turning red, and quickly curled back up under the blankets. 

Oh god no. He couldn’t have…. They… He. He covered his face, wanting to scream. He stiffened as the door was opened. 

“....Hero?” He shot up, glaring at the man who was holding him captive.

“What?!” he snapped, being met with a raised eyebrow. 

“Listen, you have no one here to blame but yourself, drinking stuff unfamiliar to you.” he said cooly.

“You could have just left me to my own self!” Link snapped back, standing up. He winced, faltering a bit. A large hand steadied him. 

“If I did that there is a chance you may have gone insane. Or jumped the first servant to cross your path. Would you rather those?” Link huffed, glaring up at the large man. Slowly, his rage died, and he was left only with humiliation. He sat back down, covering his face. 

“Why me…” he groaned, wishing he could just disappear into the ground. Ganondorf sighed, patting his head. It felt odd for such a affectionate gesture to come from this man. 

“I came up here to tell you breakfast is nearly ready. You should get cleaned up and come down… Zelda will be there.” Link felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“....R-....Really?” He looked down at himself, and then around the room for his leggings. 

“Yes, the princess has finally accepted my invitation to join me for a meal. Now get yourself cleaned up. Unless you’d like her to see you in this….. State.” 

Link stiffened, and gave a grumble as he went into the bathroom. He probably didn’t have time for a full bath but, he should probably at least freshen up. He splashed his face with water, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before taking a deep breath. 

He’d be seeing Zelda soon. Whether he was ready to or not. But Ganon would be there so there wasn’t exactly room for them to talk over their situation. He straightened up his tunic, and pulled on the leggings slowly. At least Ganon hadn’t ripped them during…. That ordeal. He felt himself turning red again at the thought of it. 

He was still angry, but Ganon had made a good point of saying he shouldn’t have drank unfamiliar things. He groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. He slapped his own cheeks a bit. Focus. He needed to be in control when he saw Zelda again. 

He spun on one foot, heading towards the door to head down to the dining hall. As he approached it, his footsteps felt like they were becoming louder and louder, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a few deep breaths, before poking his head around the corner, peering into the dining hall. 

It looked remarkably simple. Eggs, Sausage, fresh baked bread, milk, baked beans, trays of fruit, sauteed mushrooms and tomatoes…

“Ah, the hero joins us… Come sit down, don’t be a stranger.” He jumped and tore his eyes away from the food, looking up at Ganon. And to his left… Zelda. She was staring straight ahead, but looked over at him as Ganon spoke. He swallowed, looking away before slinking off to the other side of the table, sitting across from her. 

A few moments of silence passed, Zelda giving Link a kind smile before sitting up straight. Ganondorf gave a small cough. 

“The cooks worked hard on this food, it would be rude to not eat any.” He said, before beginning to serve himself. Link swallowed, waiting for Zelda to make a move. She looked down at the table, and quietly began to fill her plate. The awkward silence, besides the clink of dishes was suddenly broken by Link’s stomach giving a loud growl. 

He swallowed, feeling himself flush before busying himself with serving. 

“...Why do you keep Link around? Have you not taunted him enough with your victory?” Link paused as Zelda spoke for the first time. Did she want him to leave? He looked up at her, shaking a bit. 

Ganon raised an eyebrow, setting down his knife and fork. 

“Link is serving a purpose under me, Princess. Just as you will.” Link busied himself, his ears red to the tip as he ate quickly. 

“Like I would ever serve you.” Zelda frowned, beginning to eat slowly. 

“You both seem to be misinformed of my intentions. If I were bent on being a tyrant I would have had you both killed now with your heads on display for the vultures to pick at. No, you see, I had requests of your father. And he did not listen. So I did away with him and took over. Of course I would want to brush away those who oppose me. Like you two.” 

Link listened to him silently, frowning to himself. 

“Your requests involve-” Zelda began, but Ganondorf rose his hand, stopping her. 

“We are at the table, now is not the time for arguments. I will entertain you with these notions later.” Ganondorf returned to his meal, leaving Zelda looking very angry. Link swallowed, returning to his food. 

“Link, what do you think?” Zelda asked suddenly, folding her hands under her chin. Link looked up his mouth still full. 

“Uhm…” he glanced at Ganondorf, then back at her. He didn’t want to piss off either of them… He swallowed his food quickly, coughing a bit before asking something that was still on his mind. 

“Zelda, why do fancy people keep fake fruit around in bowls??” There was silence, Zelda looking dumbfounded for a second. A great booming laugh echoed though, as Ganondorf tilted his head back. Link swallowed, and returned to his food, feeling rather sheepish. He looked down, noticing a piece of paper at his feet. He dipped down quickly, picking it up. 

In a very elegant looking scrawl, a few words were written. 

_Link, meet me in my quarters later. After Dark.-Zelda_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you enjoy my work I'd really appreciate it if you donated to my Ko-Fi! [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/C0C5AN6U)


	11. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a useless lesbian, I promise we'll have more PRONOGRPAHY next chapter. And then more plot. I have a rough idea of a sequence of events that will happen from now on :> Hope you enjoy!

Link stared at the ornate doors, trying to calm his racing heart. It was long after dark, and he had made his way to Zelda’s quarters. With a nervous swallow, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in…” a delicate voice replied. Link sighed, before opening the doors. 

Zelda was in a nightgown, sitting on a couch by a lit fire. She looked up from her book, her face lifting as she noticed it was Link. 

“Oh, you came.” she got up, and approached him. Link braced himself for something, anything. Yelling at him for failing, disappointment. 

He stiffened as two arms wrapped around him, and he was washed over with the flowery scent of Zelda’s perfume. He stood for a moment, not comprehending before shutting his eyes tight and returning Zelda’s firm hug. 

“I’m sorry, Princess…. I failed you, and I failed Hyrule…” 

“Oh Link…” she whispered, pulling away. “It’s alright. We are both still alive, healthy even.” Link blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. “Come, sit with me.” 

Link watched Zelda walk back to her couch slowly, before blurting out the one thing that had been on his mind since his first day here. 

“Zelda.. Did… Did the Goddesses really lie to us?” Zelda paused, and he braced himself for fury, for even daring to say such a thing. She stared into the fire, her expression torn. 

“... It would appear that way…” she whispered. Link stared at her for a moment, before walking over to the couch and sitting down, holding his face in his hands. It felt like his world was falling apart. Zelda had just admitted his worst fear. The princess sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. 

“I don’t think they meant any harm by it though… they merely told us to carry out the prophecy… and the fact that Ganon seems to have won this time, may just be how things were meant to turn out.” 

Link sighed, lifting his face from his hands to look into Zelda’s blue eyes. They were a comfort, even now. He sat up, pulling her into yet another hug. This was comforting, feeling the warmth of a friend. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes as Zelda continued to talk. 

“I… do not know what Ganondorf is planning, but… it does seem that he is going to take good care of the people. But I will keep an ear out and talk with you frequently. If things start to get bad… we may need to escape, and fight again.” Link swallowed, making a noise of agreement.   
For a while, they stayed like that. Holding onto each other as the fire flickered. Outside, rain began to fall slowly, creating a comforting rhythm. 

Link thought back to his days adventuring, the goal in mind to rescue Zelda, and defeat Ganondorf. It all felt so far away now. 

“...By the way…” He opened his eyes, as Zelda sat up. “Ganondorf mentioned you’re serving a special purpose under him. What is he having you do? Help train soldiers, perhaps? You’re good with a sword… or maybe even take care of the horses?” 

Link felt his face go bright red, memories of everything he’d done with Ganon coming back to him in one swift punch to the gut. 

“I… Uh… I’m…” He folded his hands on his lap, staring down at them. 

“What?” Zelda looked confused, but also very curious. Link swallowed, and began to make gestures with his hands, hoping to get the message across. The comprehension slowly dawned on Zelda’s face, and she turned red as well, looking away.

“You mean… He… You…” Link nodded. An Awkward silence came down on the two, and lasted several minutes. Link felt like just dying right there. 

“...It was either this or… torture and death. Though Im starting to wish I had taken that option, now.” He mumbled. He looked over, as the princess placed a hand on his. 

“If I heard you were dead, I think I’d lose the last of my hope as well. You’re all I have left, Link. Ganon took away everything… I’m sure, one day you’ll find a wife who will accept you, even after what Ganon has you do.” Link stared at her for a moment, before looking away. 

“... Zelda, I don’t really. Want a wife.” He mumbled, trying to think of how to explain this.

“Oh, you do seem to be the type who wouldn’t want to be tied down with marriage.” Link looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

“No that’s not it.” He felt himself growing red again. “...Zelda, what I meant is I’d rather a husband than a wife.” 

“...Oh.” Zelda covered her face with her hand. Was she hiding a smile? 

Link sighed, relaxing a bit again. 

“How is Ganondorf treating you?” he asked, wanting to change the subject. Zelda picked up her book again, smoothing the cover. 

“... He’s… treating me well. I can request as many books as I please, he sends food and drink up regularly… He even seeks me out for advice on talking with the people of Hyrule.” she stared down at the book for a moment. 

“It’s getting late though… you should leave, but you can visit me anytime, Link.” she smiled at him, giving him a final hug for the night. Link stood up, nodding. 

“Good night, Zelda… Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you like my work consider supporting me with a Coffee! [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/C0C5AN6U)


End file.
